Pub Night
by PCJanto
Summary: Owen think Ianto need to relax ,so he convince Ianto to go out with him  after work


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Summary: Owen thinks Ianto needs to relax ,so he convince Ianto to go out with him after story has been revised with help from ''Theta'sWorstNightmare" .Please leave review

Pub Night

K+

Ianto knew he should say no, he's positive he should say no. To what Owen was proposing to him, it never sounded wise going out with Owen. Moreover, since when did the Torchwood doctor felt the desire to have a drinking night with Ianto?

''Bloody hell Ianto, would it hurt you to relax and unwind," Owen asked.

No Owen, I have no problem with having fun, but you and me having a night at the pub? Ianto wasn't exactly sure why he was so strongly against this.

''And what the hell is wrong with me''?Owen sowled, Oh right, I'm not over 100,flirt shamelessly, has a smile that shine like a thousand watt bulb and wear my ancestor army coat.

Despite this, and despite knowing better, Ianto decided to give a boys night out with Owen a chance.

"Ok Owen, one drink and one drink only,'' he said rolling his eyes.

When the workday ended, Ianto went to Jack's office kissing him goodbye, '' I'll see him tomorrow'', saying that Ianto didn't really wait for Jack's answer knowing that if he do, he might never get the chance to get away from the Captain.

Jack was disappointed, he was hoping his lover would spend the night with him in the Hub, but also realized that Ianto need time to himself.

Grabbing their coats Owen and Ianto head to Owen favourite local pub. Still Ianto couldn't shake the feeling, that he was making a big mistake by accepting Owen invitation.

The pub was crowed, and looked as if everyone was having good time. Ianto and Owen easily blend in, as one drink lead to another, Ianto let his defences down and had to admit he was really enjoying himself. Maybe it wasn't all that bad of an idea, despite his earlier scepticism. He used to go out at night really, but never did it after Lisa, enjoying it while out with Owen felt strange. The two of them had never been friends really, they were only close on a colleague ground, and that was only by the mutual agreement to 'agree to disagree'.

''Ianto, mate, you're a good bloke, just need to relax more," Owen said, leaning over to Ianto. Turning around Owen said, "WOW, check those 2 hotties out"

Before Ianto could say anything, Owen was escorting two beautiful women over to their table.

"Amy, Sarah, this is my friend Ianto," Owen introduced them with a wink. Not being sure what the doctor has in mind, Ianto couldn't do much but nod and smile his usual polite smile.

"Hi", Ianto said as Owen seat Amy next to him.

Right away, not really bothered by the public display of shyness Owen and Sarah start snogging.

Feeling uneasy Ianto tried to make light conversation with Amy who appeared to be as embarrass by her friend, as Ianto was of Owen?

Ianto found Amy to be charming, but his heart belongs to Captain Jack. Both Amy and Ianto admitted that they were out really just to release the stress of the day and nothing ordering drink everyone was laughing and having a great time, Ianto excuse himself, going to the bathroom.

Returning to their table, Ianto find Owen in a heated argument with a burly man, apparently Sarah was his wife. ''Oh shit'' Ianto muttered mostly to himself.

And that was the last he remembers as fists flaying and punching from everywhere. As luck would have it Andy was one of the arresting officers, after they were release.

"The next time, Owen, you go to the pub, ask Rhys, Jack or better, call John Hart," Ianto growled, walking away angrily.

The next morning Ianto and Owen were both late, Jack was worried, it wasn't like Ianto to be late. He always was the first one in, so they could spent time together before the other arrive. Looking out his office window, Jack watched as Owen arrived wearing sunglasses, nothing unusual there, must have tie one on last night

Next to arrive was Ianto wearing sunglasses, heading straight to the kitchen, to get the coffee machine started, knowing everyone would want coffee. Jack came down from his office as Tosh and Gwen looked from Owen to Ianto

"Owen, Ianto, could someone tell me what's going on, and take off those dam sunglasses," Jack ordered.

As Ianto and Owen removed their glasses, Tosh and Gwen gasped at seeing both with black eyes and bruises. The girls were used to seeing Owen like this; it wouldn't have been the first time he ended up bruised after a brow in a bar, but seeing Inato like this was the shock.

"Will someone tell me what the hell happen?'' Jack asked looking from one to the other.

Owen knew when Jack finds out he would be angry especially since he's responsible for the tea-boy being hurt.

"Nothing Jack," said Ianto, seeing the panic in Owen face.

"Ianto, it doesn't look like nothing to me. Would one of you care to explain?" Jack asked getting irritated with the situation.

"After work, Owen and I went to the pub, some bloke was flirting with another ones wife. What I don't get is, she looks about 100 and the clothes remind me of my ancestor especially the coat, and before we could get out, it was like a 1000 watt bulb burst, and fists were flying everywhere, lucky Andy arrive and sorted things out."

Owen scowled knowing Ianto was throwing his comment about Jack back at him. Jack might have doubted the explanation, but he never let on and Owen was on decaf for 2 weeks, which he gladly accepted, compared to dealing with Jack.

Please Review


End file.
